Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Night
by Kaka4Geta
Summary: My idea for Harry potter 6. It has Vampires, Homosexuality and Cuteness. It is really really cute. It will be long. (HarryXOC(HarryXDracoMaybe(SnapeXOC)
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal of the Dark Lord

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Night

Chapter 1: Betrayal of the Dark lord.

Harry lay in bed as his scar burned, making his head feel as if it could explode any second. Harry had been woken by sudden emotions, not of his own, one of incomprehensible fury closely followed by sadistic satisfaction. Harry had a very bad feeling indeed. He sat up and got out of bed, going over to his lamp he began automatically writing a letter to Sirius. He had written 'To Sirius' across the top of the letter before his stomach clenched as he remembered the events of less than one month ago. He tried to stop himself from crying as he screwed the piece of parchment up and threw it in the bin. He pulled another sheet of parchment out angrily and began to write to Hermione. It was two A.M. by the time he finished. Harry re-read the letter, sealed it and left it for Hedwig by her cage. He stretched and got back in to his inviting bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

"_You should not have betrayed me, Vega, you should have been a good little pet and done as you were told, now the ministry is on to me again." The Dark Lord said, leering over his shivering servant._

"_What did you think would happen? That the wizards would protect you, they cannot even protect themselves. Well, what do you have to say for yourself, beast?" Voldemort spat. The man looked up slowly, blood red eyes full of hate and hissed, showing enlarged canines._

"_Fuck you, bitch." _

Harry sat up so quickly he was dizzy for a few moments, his head pounding, until he realized it was his Aunt pounding on his door.

"Get up now, you lazy boy. Get up!" She yelled, banging on the door of the smallest room, number 4 Privet Drive. Harry rubbed his temple and got out of bed.

"I'm up Aunt Petunia, I'm up." Harry looked around at his collection of odd things, odd if you're a Muggle that is. Harry Potter, a wizard about to start his 6th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, was tall and skinny, slightly underweight, with black hair that stuck up in all directions at the back, vivid green eyes and a pair of round black rimmed glasses. Oh, yes, and his most unusual feature was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry pulled on a shirt and headed down stairs to make breakfast as usual. Only to find that is was already made. He looked around to see Remus Lupin, ex-defense against the dark arts teacher from year 3, who was also looking quite pale, and Mad-Eye Moody, also an ex-defense against the dark arts teacher, only from year 4. He looked around to his Aunt and Uncle, to see them furiously ignoring the guests.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, very happy to finally have some contact with the wizarding world.

"We came to wish you a happy birthday; you are 16 you know, very special year." Lupin said, looking Harry up and down before picking up a bag that Harry hadn't noticed.

"Here, we picked up all of your presents for you." Lupin was about to say something else when Moody cut him off.

"Too dangerous to have owls flocking here, see." Moody's eye spun wildly in its socket, giving Harry to urge to throw up. He looked back at Lupin quickly.

"Why don't you have some breakfast and you can open your presents later. We have to get going Harry, or we will be missed back at the Order." Harry just nodded, slightly shocked that people had come see him.

"Okay, bye, I'll see you soon hopefully. Thank you for coming." Harry said as the Wizards walked out the door and got in a rented car. He watched them drive away until they turned the corner off Privet Drive. Harry suddenly realized that his only chance at a decent conversation all summer just drove off and cursed himself. He sighed and turned back inside and went to the kitchen. He was completely ignored by his Aunt and Uncle. Harry ate some toast and then headed upstairs with his bag of presents. He opened it excitedly to find it packed tightly with presents of all shapes and sizes. He carefully pulled them out one by one and placing them on his bed. He had one almost everyone on in the order, Hermione, the Weasley's, Hagrid and one that was unmarked. Harry picked the unmarked one up, it was about the size of a small jewelry box, he put it down and picked the one from Hermione up and unwrapped it carefully. He still couldn't believe the way his day was turning out. It was a book on 'Vampires, Werewolves and other Creatures of the Night.' By Davies Denstilis. He flicked through a few pages and saw illustrations of vampires and other creatures. There was also a fancy metal book mark inside it at the page entitled 'Right for Vampires and Werewolves'. Harry smiled; at least it wasn't S.P.E.W. anymore. He picked up the one from the Weasley's next. Harry slowly worked his way through the pile of gifts, still in shock, but very happy. In the end, there was only one present that had not been opened, inspected and placed somewhere safe or convenient. The unmarked present almost seemed to glare at him. It was wrapped in plain brown paper with a string tie. He untied it carefully and pulled of the paper. There was a small round stone with a notch on the side and a chocolate frog as well as a note on a small piece of parchment. It read:

'This is a Dark Detector, it will glow and heat up when there is a scheme involving the Dark Lord near you. It will point to the person with the notch on the side.'

There was no greeting or signature. He had a feeling he recognized the writing, but couldn't quite remember. Harry sighed and thought, at least it didn't screech. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly one o'clock. He went downstairs and had a quiet, strained sort of lunch, before heading upstairs to collect the book Hermione gave him and a couple of chocolate frogs from various people before walking out the front door, heading for the park to read his book, his wand tucked in his pants, under his baggy old shirt.


	2. Chapter 2: Full moon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ and if I did, I would still write fics.

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Night

Chapter 2: Full moon

Harry finally decided to go back to Privet Drive when he could no longer read by the lamp light in the park. He looked up to the sky to see the full moon. No wonder Lupin looked so pale this morning, Harry thought to himself. As he made his way home, he had looked across the main road to see Dudley and his gang riding home as well. Harry sighed and decided to ignore them when he was suddenly tripped over by a medium height man wearing a black leather trench coat.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you, are you okay?" The man asked, he actually only looked about Harry's age.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry answered, straightening his glasses. Harry looked at the teen in front of him, taking in black knee high boots, black leather pants and trench coat and his black silk shirt.

"I didn't think that any Goths lived around here." Harry said before he could stop himself. The teen in front of him smiled and looked down at himself.

"Oh, of course, the black. Actually, I was following that git." He said pointing to Dudley and his gang as they went around the corner.

"That's not a good idea…" Harry began but was cut off.

"He was in my neighborhood today and he gave my little brother some trouble." The teen said, a slight frown marring his otherwise handsome features. Harry could sense something about this person that was very familiar.

"I know him; unfortunately, I have to live with him." The teen gave him a sympathetic look.

"Anyway, my name is Venjins Daemonson. It's very nice to meet another friendly person in the world." Venjins said, holding out his hand. Harry smiled and took the offered hand.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, shaking Venjins' hand for a few seconds before letting go.

"I better go; my Aunt and Uncle will have a fit." Venjins nodded. Harry turned and was walking down the street when Venjins called to him.

"Hey, maybe we can meet tomorrow, at the playground two streets away?" Harry smiled.

"Sure, how about around two." Harry answered, stopping his trek.

"Kay, see you." And with that Venjins disappeared into the shadows. Harry blinked and decided to leave it alone, continuing on his way back to Privet Drive.

* * *

At quarter to two, Harry left Privet Drive and made his way to the playground. When he got he nearly walked past Venjins, he looked very different, dressed in a deep blue shirt and blue camouflage cargo's. Harry got his first good look at Venjins. He was about an inch taller than Harry, with shoulder length black hair and brilliant blue-silver eyes that seemed to absorb the suns light and use it to glow in the shadows.

"So, what do you want to do, Harry?" Venjins asked, standing up. Harry was slightly shocked.

"There are things to do in Little Whining?" Harry asked. Venjins smiled.

"Of course there are things to do, come on, why don't we go to the movies, or the zoo, its really great there, I know one of the workers, we can get in free." Venjins looked at Harry expectantly.

"Venjins, I don't have any money, anyway." Venjins frowned at this, then smiled.

"It's okay, I do, and you don't have to worry about paying me back until we get to school." Harry raised his eye brows at this.

"I am changing schools, I will be attending Hogwarts for year six and seven. Don't look so shocked, you didn't think that you were the only magical creature in Little Whining, did you?" Harry just stared at him for a second.

"Actually, I never really thought about it." Harry answered. He was finding himself drawn to just tell Venjins how horrible his last years at Hogwarts have been. Tell him about Voldemort, Cho Chang and Cedric, his brush with a Werewolf, Basilisk and the creature named Argog. Harry had no idea why he felt so comfortable and safe with this person, but at the time it didn't matter. Harry and Venjins went to get coffee, Harry found out that the hot chocolates in The Blue citrus Café were the best in the world, according to Venjins and the waitress. The pair then went to the movies and grabbed a light snack before heading home for the day. Harry had never been able to talk to anyone so easily in the past and before he knew it they were standing outside Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Well, Harry, I better get going home, I'll see you next week?" Venjins asked, looking hopeful.

"Why not sooner?" Harry asked, slightly confused, it was only Wednesday.

"I… I don't want you to get sick of me. You probably want to hang out with your other friends." Venjins said, looking down, a slight blush in his cheeks. Harry laughed.

"I don't have any other friends in Little Whining. Lets meet tomorrow morning, how about ten." Harry suggested. Venjins looked up and smiled.

"Sure, ten is good." Venjins answered. The boys said goodbye and went their separate directions.

* * *

The holidays passed in this way until two nights before the train to Hogwarts left and Venjins asked Harry to meet him at eleven o'clock that night.

"Okay, but I won't be allowed to go inside my house until morning." Harry answered.

"That's okay, you can sleep over. I want you to meet my mother and father." Harry couldn't ask why he was meeting them so late at night because Venjins' mobile phone rang.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute okay. Okay?" Venjins hung up.

"Your cousin is about to get his but kicked, he's tormenting my brother again." And with that Venjins sprinted off down the road.

At ten that night Harry left, not bothering to tell his Aunt and Uncle that he would be out all night or where he was going. They didn't ask either. Venjins was waiting, in his black outfit, again, at the end of Number 4's driveway.

"Hey." Harry said, walking up.

"Good evening is proper English, Harry." Venjins scolded jokingly. Harry pretended to be put out. Venjins just smiled. They continued to talk as they made there way out of town. Harry only realized they were out of town when they were no longer walking past businesses or houses, but trees. Harry stopped.

"Venjins, where are we going?" Harry said, fear making his stomach clench tightly. Venjins looked shocked.

"My house, it's just up there, see the sign. I told you my house was out of town… Don't worry, Harry, I'll protect you. I Swear." Venjins said, walking back up to Harry and taking his hand. They walked in silence the rest of the way, neither letting go of the others hand.

The house was set at the end of a 50 meter driveway, it was double story with a homely country look about it, it was built out of large stones, in traditional English style, with deep blue tiles on the roof. The small garden leading up to the door was full of night blooming flowers and big leafed plants. Once they came to the big blue front door, Venjins pulled out a key and opened it.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home." Venjins called, locking the door behind them. A tall, very pale raven haired woman wearing long blue robes and a pink half apron came out of what looked like the kitchen and hugged her son.

"Hello, Venjins. You must be Harry…" She said as she broke away from Venjins and hugged Harry tightly. "… Venjins has told me so much about you." The woman's voice was rich and calming at the same time.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Daemonson? You look very pale." Harry asked, concerned for the woman he had only just meet, and hoped to spend more time with in he future already.

"Oh, of course I'm fine, dear; I haven't taken by blood rejuvenation potion yet. And just call me Secrecy, or if you must, call me Mrs. Daemon" Harry was about to ask why she needed the potion when Mrs. Daemon forced them into the kitchen and began pulling out all sorts of treats and snacks. Mrs. Daemon finally looked down at her clothes.

"Oh, dear, look at me I'm covered in chocolate and in front of our guest, I'll just go and change, dears, I'll be back in a minute. Then I'll go and get your father." Harry just watched the bouncy woman leave before turning to Venjins, who had a contented smile on his face.

"Yes, she is always like that, and to answer your second question, she is a vampire. I am half vampire, half werewolf. My father is a wizard, my mother a vampire and I was bitten by a werewolf when I was 4 years old." Venjins seemed to have wanted to tell Harry for a long time, but he also seemed afraid of his reaction.

"My teacher in third grade was a werewolf. I've never met a vampire before though… So, being a vampire means you don't transform on the full moon?" Harry asked, for some reason he had no fear of Venjins or his mother, only curiosity. Harry could see the relief written all over Venjins' face.

"Yes, I only transform when I want to, but I can only do it at night." Venjins answered, smiling at Harry, with warmth in his eyes.

"Is that why your eyes glow in the sunlight?" Harry asked, remembering there second meeting. Venjins nodded and offered Harry some homemade chocolate cake.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ and if I did, I would still write fics.

I am sorry everyone. The original name was Harry potter and the Betrayer, but I changed it because this name fits better. Also, I will re- upload the chapters when I read over them to continue if I find spelling or grammar mistakes. I am sorry, I forgot to change the story names, I really am!

Thank you to the people who reviewed. This is actually my first fic ever! Thank you sooooooo much. Anyway, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Night

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Again

Harry headed home, accompanied by Venjins, the next day, but only after being stuffed with a huge breakfast made by Venjins' mother. Venjins had just smiled at him. As they approached Privet Drive, Venjins stopped him.

"Harry, I have to ask you this. Where are we going? Are we together or are we just friends? Was it just a summer fling?" Venjins said quickly, searching Harry's eyes, looking upset. Harry just stared because he had no answer, all he knew was he didn't want to lose Venjins as a friend.

"I don't know, Venjins, I have never met anyone like you, I can just talk to you and you understand." Harry said, reaching for Venjins hand automatically. Venjins looked down at their hands as they entwined. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry immediately answered to kiss, for the first time in his life feeling comfortable doing this anywhere, yet alone in the middle of a street. Venjins pulled back after a second and smiled. Harry smiled back. They walked the rest of the way to Number 4 Privet Drive holding hands and discussing the train ride to Hogwarts. They stopped at the front door.

"I'll see you on the train, Bye Harry." Venjins said, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Bye Venjins." Harry said to the other teens retreating back. Harry smiled to himself and walked in, ignoring his fuming uncle.

"You get back here, you ungrateful boy." Vernon yelled, his face going purple. Harry stopped halfway up the stairs and decided to talk to his uncle after all. He descended the stairs and stopped in front of his uncle.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, what would you like?" Harry asked in cold fake politeness, a cold fake smile on his face. Apparently, Vernon didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Where the hell have you been all night? Off causing trouble, no doubt. If the Police come here, it will be your head."

"Actually, I spent the night at my boyfriends, with his vampire mother." Harry smirked at the terrified look on Vernon's face.

"There… There are Vampires." Vernon had gone slightly pale, his face looking like blackberry ice cream. Harry nodded.

"Yes, and Werewolves." Harry then continued up the stairs to pack his trunk, smirking sadistically.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, over here." Hermione called across platform 9 and ¾. Harry headed over.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Ron before answering.

"It was okay, not great, just okay." Hermione said carefully. Ron seemed about to say something when Hermione stepped on his foot. "How was yours, Harry?" She asked, a strained smile on her face, she expected bad news.

"Actually, it was fantastic." Harry said, smiling. "Lets get a compartment to ourselves, first." Harry said, seeing that it was five to eleven. 'Where is Venjins?' Harry thought impatiently. The trio set off and found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. They closed the doors and got settled in.

"So, what made your holiday so fantastic?" Ron asked, not really believing Harry, after all he spent the whole holidays at the Dursley's.

"I met someone, on the way home one night, oh, by the way, thank you both for the presents, they were great." Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"So, who did you meet on the way home?" Hermione asked skeptically. Just as this was said the compartment door slid open. The trio looked up to see a tallish-medium height dressed entirely in Black leather.

"He met me. Hello, Harry. Sorry I'm late, couldn't figure out the entrance." Venjins said as he sat down next to Harry, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He then looked across at Ron and Hermione, who had sat on the other side of the compartment. "You must be the famous Hermione Granger," Shaking her hand, "And you must be Ronald, sorry Ron, Weasley." He shook Ron's hand. "I'm Venjins Daemonson, I have just changed schools." Venjins seemed to have shocked both the other teens into silence. Venjins frowned after a long silence and looked at Harry. Harry was just smiling at his shocked friends.

"Ron, Hermione, Venjins is my Boyfriend." Ron went slightly pale and Hermione did a double take.

"Oh, that's… that's nice." Hermione said, looking between Harry and Venjins. The silence was broken by the sound of the train moving off. After about twenty minutes, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, what is wrong? Seriously, I found someone that I like and they like me. Venjins also doesn't cry all over me whenever I see him." Answering Hermione question before she asked it. "Anyway, I was over her ages ago." Harry said with a certain finality.

"It's just… It's just I would never have picked you as gay, Harry." Ron finally said. Harry watched him for a second then looked at Venjins. He was looking out the window, but Harry could tell he was upset to have cause trouble.

"Neither would I, until I met Venjins." He said, taking his boyfriends hand. Venjins looked at him and smiled, before leaning over and kissing Harry on the lips, he answered the kiss lightly before Venjins pulled away. There were a few moments when silence reigned, until Ron said.

"Anyone for a game of Chess?"

* * *

About 1 o'clock, the lady with the trolley came down the isle. The group bought a selection of cauldron cakes and other sweets and settled down to eat them. They had just finished when the compartment door slid open.

"Well, well, Potter, did you find a new friend?" Draco Malfoy's drawling voice sounded from the doorway. Venjins looked up at Malfoy mildly, Crabb and Goyle looming behind him.

"You're Malfoy, aren't you?" He said evenly, his gaze still calm. Malfoy looked down at him.

"Yes, and what are you, a Mudblood?" Venjins' eyes narrowed and the shadows shifted, making his eyes glow eerily.

"What did you say?" Venjins' voice was quiet and deadly. Harry saw both Ron and Hermione staring at him, fear in their eyes. He looked up at Malfoy to see that he had taken a step backwards.

"I said, are you a Mudblood?" Malfoys usual bravado was flailing. Venjins stood up carefully and stepped right up to the 6'1" 16 year old.

"I dare you to say it again." Venjins voice was barely above a whisper. Malfoy looked ready to run, if Crabb and Goyle weren't in his way.

"What will you do if I do?" Malfoy said, his composure beginning to crack. Venjins smirked evilly, his overlarge canines showing.

"Do you really want to know?" With that said, Malfoy pushed Crabb out of the way a bolted to the other end of the train, Crabb and Goyle followed after a few seconds. Venjins smiled in a self satisfied way and closed the door again. After he sat down again he began to chuckle, Harry joined in, soon followed by Hermione and Ron. They sat for a good 10 minutes laughing before anyone calmed enough to speak.

"What did you say to him, Venjins?" Hermione asked.

"And how did you do that eye thing?" Ron added. Venjins looked at them thoughtfully.

"I asked him if he really wanted to know what I would do if he said that… word again. And I am a vampire, that is how I did that 'eye thing'." Venjins answered calmly, watching the other two carefully. There was yet another silence, before Hermione spoke up.

"But how can you be out in the sun?" Her voice was curious, but did hold a hidden undertone. Venjins frowned slightly. He didn't like been treated different because he was a vampire.

"I was bitten by a Werewolf when I was four… No, I'm not going to eat you!" Venjins said angrily to Ron, who was backing away slightly. Ron jumped and Harry laid a hand on Venjins'. Venjins frowned and looked down. He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you. I don't like pure-blood wizards; they tend to be like Malfoy. I don't want to be treated differently because my mother was a vampire, and because I am also a Werewolf. I only transform if I want to. Please, I just want to have a normal year at a normal Wizarding, and Witchcraft, school." Venjins looked up at the two teens, his eyes brimming with tears. All of the teens there understood what it was like to be an outcast. Especially after what the Daily Prophet had written about them in the last year. They also knew a Werewolf personally. He, been Lupin, there teacher in third grade, had found it very difficult to get a job, but he had also left because he did not want to have to face the letters from angry/concerned parents about there children being taught by a 'part-human', as some called them. Hermione, being the sensitive person she is, reached across and put her hand over Harry's.

"I'm sorry, too, Venjins, I shouldn't have doubted you. This year well be great. Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor. I hope you will be." Hermione said sincerely. Venjins smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Ron looked on slightly nervously, until he caught the glare Harry sent him.

"Yeah, Venjins, I'm… I'm sorry, too. Friends?" Ron held out his hand, not wanting to be on Harry's bad side this early in the year. Venjins smiled at him and shook his hand.

The train continued into the rain clouds and it began to pour as they approached Hogwarts and changed into their school robes and uniform. Harry snuck a peek as Venjins was pulling his shirt off and quickly turned around, his face glowing red.

* * *

The Hogwarts express came to a halt at the station just outside Hogsmead. The 'Horseless' Carriages were waiting, and Hagrid was calling First years. They all said a quick hello before rushing over to the carriages. Venjins stopped and did a double take of the Thestrals, before shaking his head and getting into the carriage. They rode up to the stone steps of Hogwarts and climbed out and up quickly to escape the rain. Harry looked up at the towers and peaks and smiled to himself. He was home again. 


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ and if I did, I would still write fics.

Thank you to the people who reviewed. Thank you sooooooo much. Anyway, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Night

Chapter 4: Unexpected Guests

The foursome moved into the castles entrance as quickly as they could and were about to enter the great hall when they were stopped by professor McGonagall. She looked at the group sternly before saying to Venjins.

"Venjins, you will need to come with me. You will be placed into your house with the first years. I also will need to speak to you alone after the feast." Venjins nodded and said good bye to the others. The trio watched Venjins go before heading into the great hall and taking seats, leaving a hopeful gap between Hermione and Harry. After all the students were seated, McGonagall came out with the Sorting Hat and a stool, then left again and came back followed by the 'small' first years and Venjins, who stood out, being much taller than the others. The hat did its song about standing together (the one from 5th book) before McGonagall called a few names out and paused.

"Now, as you have all noticed, we have a transfer student in our midst, he will be continuing his 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts. Venjins Daemonson, please come forward." Venjins smiled and stepped up to the stool, the Hat was placed on his head and stayed still and silent for an excruciating minute before shouting…

"Gryffindor!" Venjins pulled the hat off and walked down to the table, taking his seat in between Harry and Hermione.

"Congratulations, Venjins, this means that you have lots of Courage." Neville said from across the table. Venjins smiled at him and reached across the table to shake his hand.

"You must be Neville Longbottom." Venjins said as he let go of Neville's hand.

"Harry told me about how you won the house cup for Gryffindor in your first year." Neville looked shocked, embarrassed and flattered at the same time. Harry smiled and nodded when Neville gave him an appreciative look. After the Sorting was finished and people had began to eat, Gryffindor's began introduced themselves to Venjins. Harry, Ron and Hermione just got out of the way and let him met people and 'Socialize' as Hermione called it. Harry looked up at the Staff table to see two places empty, it took him a moment to realize that Snape was missing, as well as a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The trio spent most of dinner discussing why Snape was away and who their next teacher would be. By the end of dinner, Venjins had met almost the entire 6th year. As the students began to stretch and yawn, Dumbledore stood up and sent them all to bed. Venjins waited in his seat for McGonagall to come over and speak to him. Harry stayed in his seat as well, and Hermione and Ron decided to leave the couple alone.

"Venjins, why would McGonagall want to talk to you?" Harry asked Venjins after Hermione and Ron disappeared out the Great Hall door and they were alone, apart from the teachers. Venjins frowned slightly.

"I think it's about my Uncle." He said finally, watching McGonagall approach, the other teachers heading out. The two teens spun around on the bench to face their head of house.

"Harry, I think it would be best if you left." McGonagall said carefully, looking at him sternly.

"It's okay, professor. I want him here." Venjins said, looking at Harry and taking his hand. McGonagall looked faintly surprised for a moment then smiled a little, before taking a deep sad breath.

"I have bad news Venjins. Neither of your Uncles has returned from his last calling. The headmaster feels that we should wait another week before jumping to conclusions. He feels that they are both fine." McGonagall looked down at Venjins sympathetically as his hand tightened its hold on Harry's.

"Thank you, Professor." Venjins said quietly before standing to leave. McGonagall looked at Harry Piercingly and mouthed.

"Look after him." Before saying. "The password is Wardley Hills." Harry was being pulled along by Venjins until they got out of the hall and up the stairs when he stopped and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and began sobbing into his shoulder. Harry was shocked for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms around Venjins' shoulders and telling him that everything would be alright. After a few minutes Venjins calmed down and they began walking again.

"Where did your uncles go?" Harry asked hesitantly. Venjins seemed to be considering whether to tell him or not before he spoke.

"Both of my Uncles are Death Eater spy's for Dumbledore." Venjins finally said, looking at Harry carefully.

"Oh, Okay, so they haven't come back from the last time that they were called by Voldemort?" Venjins sighed quietly in relief and nodded.

"Voldemort has been getting suspicious of my Uncle for a while now. He wanted to know why he didn't try and resurrect him when he was gone. Or why he hasn't been after you." Venjins said as they approached the Fat Lady. Harry stopped and hugged Venjins tightly.

"Venjins, lets get a new topic inside the common room, kay?" He said softly, Venjins nodded and looked up at the Fat Lady.

"Wardley Hills?" He said, unsure of what else to do.

"Yes, you can go in." The fat lady said sleepily and the portrait swung forward. Venjins and Harry climbed through the portrait and headed up to the boy dorms after saying good night to everyone.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning feeling rage burning through his veins. Even though he was confident at Occumency now, he still felt Voldemort's strongest emotions, and had dreams like the one from the summer. This feeling reminded him to tell Ron and Hermione about the dream. Harry got up, dressed and headed across to Venjins bed. He carefully slipped through the curtains and straddled Venjins' sleeping body. He leaned down and began kissing his lips, thrusting his tongue into the other teen's mouth. Venjins' eyes snapped open and he smiled as well as he could before joining Harry in the kissing. After a few minutes of making out Harry pulled up and stood, letting Venjins get dressed before they headed down to Breakfast, before the others got up, holding hands.

"Don't you think that we are moving a little to fast, Harry?" Venjins asked as they went down the last staircase to the great hall. Harry frowned at this and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Venjins.

"I don't think we are, it's not as if we had sex or anything. It's just what everyone else does, right?" Harry asked, unsure.

"Well, yeah, lots of people do do it, but that's not the point, the question is do you want to do it?" Venjins asked looking Harry in the eyes and holding his hands. Harry thought for a while and finally answered.

"Yes, I love you Venjins. I want to do everything like that with you. But let's take it slower, okay?" Venjins nodded, smiling, before they set off for breakfast once again

* * *

Venjins and Harry talked and ate as the hall slowly filled up with people. They also inspected their timetables. They had Double Potions with Slytherin first, then Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, and then Herbology with Hufflepuff. Harry smiled slightly at this, neither the potions or defense teacher were there, meaning they either had another teacher or they got the whole morning and half the afternoon off. 'I wonder where Snape is.' Harry thought to himself. As it turned out they had a relief teacher for Potions and they got Defense off. The foursome decided to find the room of requirement and round up the other members of the DA from the year before to practice some defense spells, they could just use the books to do homework or they could just watch. After an hour they all split up to get their bags and other things. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Venjins headed to Herbology and then went to dinner. Hermione and Ron were arguing about the Devils snare being dangerous and should be destroyed (Ron), or just misunderstood and incorrectly used (Hermione), Venjins just sat on the side lines and watched them go at each other. Harry smiled.

"It's okay; they do this all the time. Now I have someone to talk to while they rip each others throats out." Venjins looked alarmed at this and stood up and sat between Hermione and Ron, who both stopped yelling and glared at him.

"I didn't mean literally, Venjins." Harry scolded, laughing. Venjins went slightly red, got back up and sat next to Harry again. There was an almighty 'Bang' as the large doors of the Great Hall were burst open, Harry, as well as everyone else in the hall, jumped and turned to stare. Snape limped in half carrying, half dragging another man. The whole hall continued to stare at the two men, both where covered in blood, there robes ripped and torn. Venjins jumped up and ran over.

"Uncle Sev, are you okay? What happened to Vega?" Venjins took the other mans other arm and Madam Pomfrey ran across the hall.

"Follow me." She said tersely and moved out the hall. Venjins and Snape followed behind her quickly, talking in whispers. Harry just watched, then he turned and looked back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood and told the school to finish their dinner then head back to their common rooms straight away before sweeping out of the hall, closely followed by McGonagall, who also happened to be the deputy Principle. The hall exploded in sound as soon as their cloaks disappeared around the corridor. Everyone seemed to have a different and more outrageous story as to why Snape was gone, why he had another man with him and also why they looked like death had chased them all the way to the front door. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. He leaned forward and told them what he knew.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Snape is Venjins' uncle and the other guy was Vega, Venjins other uncle. They are both Death Eater traitors and they have been found out." Ron said as they headed up the deserted hallways to the hospital wing. Harry nodded.

"Yes, Venjins told me about his Uncle Vega, he just calls him Vega. He is a Vampire as well. He worked for the ministry for a while before the new laws came in; you know the ones about half-humans. I think that they're being scrapped now." Harry said, looking between his friends. Hermione nodded and Ron just looked Ron-ish. They trio stopped at the door of the Hospital wing when they heard raised voice from inside.

"YOUR NOT TRYING TO SAVE HIM!!" Snapes voice rang out.

"Severus please calm down…" Dumbledore's calm voice started, but was cut off.

"YOU JUST WANT HIM TO CONFIRM YOUR ALLIANCE, YOU DON'T CARE IF HE DIES, YOU DON'T CARE!!" Snapes screams died and desperate sobbing broke out instead.

"Please, please save him, I love him so much, please…" Harry snuck a peak through the window in the door and saw Venjins holding Snape on the floor, rocking slightly as Snape cried into his shoulder.

"I think we better go." Harry whispered to the others. They didn't speak much on the way to the common room. They were all so shock at what Snape had said, not only did Snape actually like someone, he loved them, he admitted it and he had been crying, no, sobbing at the thought of losing them. Snape did have a heart.

* * *

Harry stayed up reading, waiting for Venjins to get back. Finally at one thirty, he put his book down, pulled his glasses off and turned the light off. He woke early the next morning and dressed quickly, heading to the Hospital wing straight away. He opened the ward door quietly and slipped in. He saw 2 beds were closed off at the far end. He approached the first and peeked in. There was a very very pale Vega lying in the sheets, his right shoulder, torso and arm was bandaged, as was his left leg. He had other minor injuries and a large cut on the right side of his face, running from his temple to just above his mouth, following his cheekbone. Harry closed the curtain and moved to the second bed, he peeked in to see Snape, out cold, also wrapped in bandages in various places and Venjins, asleep sitting on a chair with his head resting in his arms on the bed. Venjins opened his eyes as Harry slipped in and looked around. He smiled tiredly at Harry and stood up. They didn't speak until they left the Hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey said that they are both going to be fine. I know you were there last night, you heard Uncle Sev yelling. I trust you not to say anything to anyone. He didn't used to be the way he is now. And when he was it was because he didn't like them. Ever since he joined the Dark Lord, he's been different. Then he met Vega, and they fell in love, it was soo cute. You should see them when they are together." Venjins said, absently staring at Harry, a smile of memory playing across his face. They had arrived at the Great Hall and they made their way to the table.

"Harry, where have you been? I was worried." Hermione said angrily as they approached.

"I went to get Venjins for some breakfast." Harry said truthfully. Hermione nodded and let them eat breakfast before been interrogated by almost all of the 6th year students of Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 5: Snape's Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ and if I did, I would still write fics.

Thank you to the people who reviewed. Thank you sooooooo much. Anyway, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!! And a special thanks to Yana5 for being a loyal reader and reviewer.

Also I'm sorry, but I was sick all last week, and couldn't focus on computer screen. I will try to get 2 or 3 chapters up this week and after that I go back to school, so it will be a chapter a week. Okay? Good.

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Night

Chapter 5: Snape's Boyfriend

It had been almost a week since he burst into the great hall, and Snape still hadn't returned to teaching. There had also been no trace of Vega anywhere. The topic of almost all discussion was now what kind of injuries the two teachers had sustained that madam Pomfrey could not heal in seconds. Ron finally asked Venjins what was wrong with them and Venjins had just glared at him.

"They are recovering." He said shortly before completely ignoring Ron all day. Venjins had began to turn into something with a personality between Malfoy, Hermione and his old nice self, he was nice and pleasant until you said something wrong or someone was mean to him, and then all hell broke loose. Once, Venjins had been put in detention by McGonagall, who was taking Potions, for yelling at Malfoy when he turned around and called her something very, very rude before threatening to bite her. When Harry asked Hermione this she said that it was probably stress and gave him a book about it.

Venjins' tension was at its peek on Wednesday morning, the week after the incident at dinner. Venjins was not speaking, not eating and not in the mood for anything. After finding that neither Vega nor Snape were at Breakfast, Venjins excused himself and went to leave, Harry stood and followed. Just as they got to the door of the Great Hall, they were stopped by a cocky looking Malfoy with his usual entourage.

"Where are you going, half blood?" Malfoy said mockingly. Venjins growled quietly.

"Where ever the Fuck I want, Bitch." Venjins' voice quiet and deadly.

"Now, now, Venjins, there is no need for that kind of Language." Said a silky voice from behind Malfoy. They all turned around to see Snape standing in the entrance hall. Venjins' eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sev, I've been so worried about you and Vega. I can't think straight." Venjins said as he latched himself onto a reluctant looking Snape. Snape struggled uselessly for a minute before giving up.

"How could you worry about me and your uncle? I am the great Severus Snape, and Vega is… he's Vega, isn't he? We can take care of ourselves." Snape said soothingly, holding Venjins at arms length. Venjins smiled and asked him how he felt.

"Like I was run over by a train. No, its okay, apart from a horrendous head ache and some new scars, I'm fine, or I will be once I make the potion for you uncle. He's stuck in my room until I do. He's going to come down for dinner tonight." Snape said as Venjins opened his mouth.

"Now, go have something to eat and get ready for my class, and then go and wash your mouth out. What would your mother think, you using that kind of language." Snape said briskly as he swept past them in all of his usual grace. Venjins then followed him back to the Gryffindor table and ate and talked happily.

* * *

When the Gryffindors and Slytherins made there way into the classroom, they found that Snape had beaten them there. He was going over a long scroll of parchment and didn't even look up.

"The instructions are on the board and there is no need to talk." He said detachedly, still not looking up. Harry noticed the bubbling potion on top of Snape's desk. Every one looked at each other and then began setting up there stations as quietly as possible, not talking at all. Everyone worked silently, until Malfoy began whispering to Pansy Parkinson.

"20 points from Slytherin, I thought I told you to shut up, Malfoy." Snape hissed, stirring the potion in one direction then the next before adding exactly the right amount of unicorn horn. Everyone just stared at Snape in awe for a few moments before hastily continuing in silence.

* * *

Classes for the day finally finished and Venjins was in an almost intolerably happy mood, a stark contrast to his mood in the past few days. Venjins was so happy that as they went down to dinner that he skipped most of the way, dragging Harry along with him. Hermione and Ron just followed, suppressing there laughter as much as possible. As they entered the Great Hall they all looked eagerly up to the Teachers table and found their target. Vega was sitting next to Snape, still looking pale, but otherwise happy. He was smiling at Snape, who said something else that made him laugh. Snape looked up at that moment and indicated to them with his head; Vega looked up at them and smiled warmly at Venjins. He then stood and began walking towards them. Venjins almost ran across the Hall to embrace his Uncle tightly. Harry approached them nervously. Vega looked up and saw him.

"Well, you must be Harry. It's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Vega, as you probably know." Vega said as he detached himself from Venjins and extended a hand to shake with Harry's. Harry smiled.

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you as well. Venjins has told me all about you." Harry said, smiling. He had a feeling that he was going to like all of Venjins' family, with the exception of Snape. Hell, he might even start to be civil to him now, 'wishful thinking Harry.' He thought. After they all ate, Vega took Harry, Venjins, Ron and Hermione to his and Snape's personal quarters and they all had tea and talked into the night, that is until Snape got back with the finished potion, told Vega off for allowing students into his private room and kicked them out. The group of Gryffindors walked up to the common room, talking about the next biggest piece of gossip, the first Quiditch match.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning, just before Dawn, when the sky was just beginning to lighten to a steely grey. Harry pulled himself out of bed and dressed quietly. He peeked into Venjins' bed to see him sleeping like an angel, and he couldn't find the heart to wake him. Just as he was walking down to the common room, Harry's stomach made an announcement. He smiled to himself and headed down to the Great hall for an early breakfast. As Harry got to the Entrance Hall, he heard a moan from one of the doors to his right, opposite the hall. Harry stopped and listened, when he heard another moan followed by a sharp inhale. Harry crept to the door quietly and peeked into the small classroom from a small crack in the door. He saw a naked Vega against the wall at the back of the classroom with his legs wrapped around a naked Snape. Snape moved and Vega moaned again, pulling Snape into a kiss. Harry's face went bright red and he shut the door quietly. Harry stood outside the classroom for a moment until he heard another moan, when he was shaken out of shock. Harry sprinted up the stairs and all the way back to Gryffindor tower, when he went straight to Venjins. He sat on Venjins' lap and shook him.

"Venjins, Venjins, I need to tell you something. Come down to the common room once you're dressed." Harry said quickly before jumping off the bed and walking down to the common room. After a minute, Venjins came down the stairs, yawning widely.

"What's wrong Harry?" Venjins asked, looking concerned. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but found that no sound came out. He cleared his throat and sat down, Venjins sat next to him, facing him. Harry took a deep breath.

"I just walked in on Vega and Snape, having sex in a classroom." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. Venjins stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing; it took him a good ten minutes to calm himself.

"So, was it on the teachers' desk or against a wall?" Venjins finally said, giggles still coming in fits. Harry stared at him. Venjins noticed the expression and calmed himself.

"I've walked in on them so many times, they don't exactly care if I do anymore. Vega also tells me all about it. He says that I need to know what I am doing when the time comes. He's a bit like that sometimes. They didn't see you, did they?" Venjins asked innocently. Harry shook his head then continued to stare. Venjins sat staring back for a few minutes before saying "What?!?". Harry finally found his voice again.

"It's just that, well, in my house, I mean my Aunts and Uncles; we're not allowed to talk about…um…sex." Harry said, blushing lightly. Venjins looked as though he was torn between sympathy and laughter for a moment before he said.

"It's okay, now that you're going to be hanging around my Uncle Vega, you will hear more then you ever wanted to know." Venjins said, smiling as the blush on Harry's face grew deeper and spread. After a few more minutes of idle talk, Hermione came down from the girls dormitories and they only had to wait a while longer before Ron joined them and they headed down to breakfast with a few other students.

**WARNING: This chapter is a bit short because the next is part B. It is ENTIRLY LEMON, if you don't like don't read. Just skip to chapter 7, that will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Snape's Boyfriend part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ and if I did, I would still write fics.

Thank you to the people who reviewed. Thank you sooooooo much. Anyway, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!! And a special thanks to Yana5 for being a loyal reader and reviewer.

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Night

Chapter 6: Snape's Boyfriend Part B

Authors note: This is all in all in non-Harry Potter terms, it is all about Snape and Vega, because I need an excuse to have some lemon and Harry's too…Innocent.

(Authors Note Number 2: Vega looks a lot like Venjins, only older and longer hair and he is slightly shorter than Harry by about an inch. If you still can't picture him, imagine a Vegeta, from Dragon ball Z, only with longer hair and smiling. Order of height, tallest to shortest: Snape, Venjins, Harry, Vega.)

Authors note 3: I am going to call Snape, Sev now because it is really annoying trying to type Snape with out it ending up being SNpae.

After Snape sent the students away and yelled at Vega, he handed him about 40 vials of the potion he had been brewing all day. Vega smiled at him and said thank you. The potion was invented by Snape to stop the suns effect on Vampires, as well as to be a blood rejuvenation potion, and curb the blood lust a little.

"I swear, Sev, you deliberately made this taste as foul as possible, don't you." Vega said after he downed a vial, it wasn't really a question. Snape smirked.

"Well, I have to have some way of releasing all of my pent up feeling of inadequacy and so on and so forth." Snape said quietly as he made his way to their bedroom, slowly striping, leaving a trail of clothing. Vega followed, picking up the cloths and folding them up. He left then in a pile on one of the chairs on the far side of the room.

**Not important but interesting:** The room was decorated with silver, lilac, not green as you would expect, and a deep red-ish mauve. The effect was quite stunning. The walls were the light lilac, the trimming was silver with a snake skin pattern. The bed was Mauve, as was the lush carpet. The study style desk with two chairs was to the left of the door and the double bed with large canopy was straight out from the door. There was a door leading to a private bathroom in the corner of the room and both doors were red with silver door handles.

**Important again:** Vega followed Snape as he got into bed naked and curled into a ball. Vega smiled as Snape yawned cutely and began undressing. He slipped into bed with his boyfriend. Snape rolled over and they curled up together, falling asleep quickly. **( Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. And Yes, The lemon is coming Okay.)**

* * *

Vega woke at about four o'clock in the morning, his throat dry and his blood burning. He slipped out of bed and got a drink of water, as well as taking another vial of his potion. He stood in the darkness leaning against the table for a little while before arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Snape asked gently, turning his lover around. Vega nodded and rested his head on Snape's shoulder. Snape looked down at his lover to see him shaking.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice. Vega sighed.

"It's the Thirst." Vega's voice was quiet and almost hungry. Snape sighed also.

"You haven't had the potion for a while, you probably need something real." Snape paused for a second. "Bite me, take some of my blood. You've done it before." Vega looked up sharply at this and looked his lover over carefully, thinking. After finding no alternative, he nodded in defeat before looking up and smiling suddenly.

"If we have sex then it won't hurt as much." Vega said as innocently as possible while smirking. Snape smirked back and pushed the shorter male against the wall. Vega flicked his long black hair at Snape to annoy him, and succeeded, earning a reproachful growl.

Vega gasped as Snape held him against the wall, his hand wrapping around his semi-hard member and pulling and squeezing it gently. Sev smirked before he kissed Vega lovingly on the lips, grinding their hips together and pushing his tongue into Vegas mouth gently. Sev pulled back from the kiss, only because of the need for oxygen and slide his other hand sliding down Vega's side. Vega panted lightly as Sev's hand continued to squeeze and pull his, now, very hard and hot manhood. Sev kissed Vega's lips again quickly before he dropped to his knees and took Vega's manhood in his mouth quickly. Vega screamed softly and his hands wound themselves into Sev's hair. Sev continued on sucking his boy friends manhood, applying various amounts of suction or scraping the length with is teeth. Vega began to buck his hips slowly as Sev worked up a steady pace, making the other male crave more.

"Ahhh… please… please…sev…more!" Vega demanded before throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Sev would have smiled, but instead worked his mouth on his lovers' manhood harder, also reaching down underneath Vega and playing with his sacks, squeezing them lightly. Vega moaned louder, biting his bottom lip. Sev licked up the pre-cum and squeezed his lover harder, forcing him to cum into his mouth, the milky liquid tasting slightly salty. Sev swallowed before standing up and kissing his lover passionately. Vega could taste himself on his lovers tongue as it roamed his mouth. Vega smirked to himself and pushed his lover off him, running into the bedroom. Snape followed after a second and looked around the room to see that Vega had disappeared. The door closed behind him and he was pushed onto the bed, then tied down on his back quickly. Sev stared up at Vega, who was leaning over him, for a moment before smirking.

"And what will you do if I…" He was cut of as a ball gag was forced into his mouth. Vega smirked down at his lover and straddled his lovers' hips, slowly impaling himself on Sev's erection. Sev's eyes closed and he wanted to moan, but couldn't because of the gag. Vega sat still with his eyes closed for a moment before slowly lifting and impaling himself again. He stayed at this speed, driving his lover mad, for an excruciating ten minutes, while he kissed, licked and suckled Sev's chest and stomach and, his favorite spot, nipples. He finally had enough of teasing and untied the gag, kissing his swollen lips, biting his lower lip lightly, as he untied his boyfriends' hands. Sev immediately wrapped his arms around Vega's chest and rolled them over, still kissing. He pulled Vega's legs over his shoulders and pulled out before pushing in fast and hard, only to pull out and do it again. Their moans echoed in the room until Sev forced the gag into Vega's mouth. Vega tried to growl, but failed. Sev reached between their pumping, hot and sweating bodies to begin to stroke his lovers' manhood when Vega pulled the gag off and pulled him down into a kiss. Sev bit his lip as Vega came into his hand and his body tightened around him. He let out a horse cry of pain and pleasure as Vega rolled them over, sunk his canines into his left shoulder and he came into Vega at the same time. After a few finishing strokes Vega slide of Sev's now soft manhood and collapsed next to him, curling up and purring. Sev pulled himself up and looked down at his lover for a moment.

"I'm going for a bath, okay?" Vega looked up and nodded, following his lover to the bathroom.

"I am assuming your going to join me." Sev commented, noting Vega's silence.

"Yes, and if you must know, you taste very good, all of you." Vega's eyes were narrowed and seductive. Sev felt his manhood reacting instantly and looked down. Vega moved like lightning, sucking on his lovers' shaft and massaging his sacks. Sev leaned back against the walk and moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Vega expertly pulled the shaft in his mouth and felt a warm salty liquid spill onto his tongue. He suckled a little more before swallowing his lovers' cum and standing. Sev panted for a little while he recovered from the very quick orgasm. He looked up to see his lover swimming in the pool sized bath, all sorts of bubbles floating around the room and on the surface of the water. He smiled to himself and slid into the bath, getting into a water fight with his boyfriend and then having Vega wash his hair for at least twenty minutes with at least twenty different shampoos. They finally got out of the bathroom, only after Vega had 'styled' Sev's hair, which was now non-greasy looking and all silky and stuff, and got dressed. They were heading to get an early breakfast when a comment about Vega's but got them into the empty classroom and Vega against the wall. They finally headed to the Great Hall for Breakfast, receive a funny look fro Harry and a knowing smirk from Venjins.

* * *

That's it DONE!!!! Goodnight (falls asleep on keyboard, wakes up and lookes around)Oh, yeah, See you later and **KEEP READING! **just kidding. 


End file.
